Who to turn to?
by emma3883
Summary: Cambryn is a young girl with a lot of spunk. Having a local internship at the Central City Police Department has given her the amazing opportunity to fight crime with a new officer named Jack. However, Cambryn has her own demons to fight along with crime and who is the man who's watching her?


I walked down the dark street. The cold december breeze biting at my cheeks. The only thing on the street was my dark silhouette. I stopped in front of a tall dark building. It looked the same as the other buildings but to me it felt… different. I walked up the granite steps to the beautiful hand carved oak door and firmly grasped the antique door knocker. I hesitated for a split second doubting my hasty decision but then decided that i was overthinking it and knocked on the door.

I waited a few moments, and knocked again. I heard the pounding of the foot steps and the several locks being undone. Finally, after a minute of waiting for all the locks to be undone I heard the loud creak of the hinges indicating that they had not been used in a while. The door had creaked open just enough for the owner to peek his head out the door. He was a short man with a rat-like features.

"Hello?" He asked obviously very confused,

"Hello!" I said cheerily.

"And you… are?" he said still obviously confused.

"Oh, I'm Cambryn, Cambryn Tate." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

He weakly shook my hand and I mentally grimaced at the disgusting handshake. There was an awkward silence, before I shivered involuntarily at the thought of another handshake with this creep.

"It must be cold out there. How about you come inside and we can talk." He said looking into my eyes, and then giving a creepy smile.

This was it. I took a deep breath and nodded while sweetly smiling to the man readying myself for the upcoming conflict. I stepped inside the dark house. Behind me I heard the man close and relock the door. I gulped. After he finished he glanced at me with a wicked grin. On the inside I was giving my own wicked grin, but on the outside I looked at the man in fake confusion.

"Well, well, I never thought a pretty girl like you would just come into my house and just step in. Ever heard of stranger danger? You must be real thick in the head, Girl. Haven't you heard what been happening on the news _Miss_."

"What do you mean" I asked acting innocently trying to get out more information.

"All the girls who've gone missing... it must be a bad day for you just to waltz in here without a second thought. Who do you think has been killing all these girls. Who do you think the Blue eyed snatcher is?" he said all the while keeping up his creepy demeanor.

I stood there for a moment grossed out by the look the creep was giving me. His creepy smirk fell as he noticed the gun on my hip. His eyes widened as I grabbed the gun and aimed it at him.

"CCPD, get on the ground" I said with as much authority as I could muster

I could see it in his eyes he was going to run. But instead of him running away he ran at me. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly took action, hitting the man in the back of the head with the butt of my gun, as he attempted to tackle me at the waist. He fell to the ground unconscious. I continued to tie him up and then called Chief.

"Cambryn? What do you want at this hour?" Chief said drowsily

"Hey-ya Chief, down on 23rd and thought that I should pick up the 'Blue Eyed Snatcher'". I said acting nonchalant.

" _You_ found the Blue Eyed Snatcher!" he said now fully awake.

"Yeah, could you send the boys down here. He's contained. I got a paper I have to complete for english class. Something on narratives." I said now wondering what I should write for english class.

"Cambryn it's three in the morning, And what do you mean contained? You don't have a gun, right? You're a high school student that has an internship to the police department that doesn't mean you get to arrest people, **legally**!" He said getting louder as he continued.

I didn't really listen to what he said. Instead I was intrigued at what was out the window. Right out the window I could see a tall man staring right at me. It was dark so all I could see was that he was tall. As I heard chief in the background I continued to ignore the chief until,

"CAMBRYN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" he yelled a 'little' upset.

"Sorry.. just thinking about... um... things. Umm... I got to go" I said disconnecting the phone call.

"CAM-"

I looked out the window again to see that mystery man had left I quickly ran to the door mentally cursing at the sheer amount of locks. I mean talk about paranoid. Before I took off out the door I remembered to check on the "Blue Eyed Snatcher".

"Well he looks fine" I mumbled.

I ran down the steps. Looking both ways for what way the man had gone. But he was.. gone. A crazy thought came to me, I almost dismissed it but then thought about it. Why not? I ran to the side of the building that the mystery man was closest to. Looking at the side of the building I saw that it looked pretty easy to scale. I took a running start and jumped grabbing onto the fire escape. I swung my body up the fire escape and continued to scale the fairly tall building.

When I got to the top I thanked myself for taking those summer acrobatic classes. I looked out at the metal jungle of building in front of me. I stared mesmerized by the sight before me. I was snapped out of the trance by my watch beeping, it was 4:00 in the morning better head back home. The guy was nowhere up here.

I slowly climbed back down to the street and started my four mile walk home. As I turned the corner I heard the police cars racing toward my previous location. I quickened my pace, not wanting to explain where I was all night if I was caught. I looked up at the brightening sky sad to see the night go away.

I slowly ambled up to the building that I was not so proud to call home. It was an apartment building that was run down and barely had any people in it. I walked up to my apartment on the 5th floor and slowly took out my key and turned the doorknob not wanting to wake the other person whom I am living with. I tip toed to my room passing the man who lay sprawled out on the couch still clutching a beer bottle. I suppressed a shudder and ignored my feelings of depression and fear, and continued on. I shut the door to my room with a sigh of relief and fell into bed and submitted to a deep slumber.

I woke up only feeling a little bit better than I had going to sleep I looked at the clock and saw it read 6:45. My eyes widened as I jumped out of my bed running to my small dresser in the corner of the small room. I stopped for a second to hear if my "roommate" was still in the house, when I only hear silence I continued with my routine. I looked into my mirror taking in my appearance. I looked at my short frame and lean build. I then began to brush my long white hair putting it into a side braid. I grabbed my sweat pants and a loose T-shirt that read CCPD or Central City Police Department. How do other girls look so nice, ah well it's no need to try friday I thought looking at my _very_ casual appearance and laughing at my very bad pun.

The clock now read 7:00, so I grabbed my bike and ran down the stairs. I got outside and got on my bike. I put my feet on the pedals feeling the upcoming burst of adrenaline. I looked at the path ahead of me, it was clear. A smirk ran across my face. I raced down the street feeling the wind on my face. I saw the faint outline of the school ahead of me, so I sped up. As the school got closer I could see people in front of the building. Watching the scene in front of me I didn't see the speed bump until the last moment. But by then it was already too late to stop. I felt my body being thrown from the bike. It was like I was in slow motion. I saw the ground come closer and closer. Then it was like life sped up and before I knew it I was on my butt in some sort of shock.

I could see that the people in front of me that had seen this "event". Were either ignoring me or pointing and laughing I stood up and a wave of pain came over me. I sat back down and waited for the pain to subside. I then began to gather my things, but when I walked over to my bike my already existing frown turned into a deeper one. My bikes wheel was completely bent. I let out a sigh and carried my bike over to the bike rack. As I locked my bike I thought of how useless it was,"'who wants to steal a broken bike?" I mumbled disappointed and embarrassed about this morning events. I hurried up the steps to the school. When I walked into the hallway I heard snickers and saw people pointing at me. "Great, now everyone know about my unfortunate mishap." I muttered to myself angrily. I continued down the hallway with my head down convinced not to make eye contact with the people snickering at me in the hallway. I quickly went around a corner slamming right into a wall. Well that what It felt like. I stumbled back clutching my nose.

"Ouch" I muttered rubbing my nose

"Better look before you turn" a deep amused older voice returned

I looked up to see a man in his early 30s or late 20s. standing in front of me. He had dark blond hair and sharp blue eyes. As he looked down at me I felt as though he looked a little shocked. I quickly walked past him.

"Your welcome for the tip". He said widely smiling.

"Yeah... Thanks." I grumbled rudely before taking off down the hallway with bright red cheeks.

The rest of the school day was a blur. I already know everything that they are trying to teach us. I was taken out of my lackadaisical transe by the loud sound of the bell. I quickly ran out of the school with a grin on my face to the bike rack. The smile I had faded as I remembered the events of this morning

"Right..." I mumbled. rubbing my hands to my face the way I do when I feel a bad migraine coming on.

I looked at my bike and sighed deeply, I then reached over to the bike and grabbed it and decided to run to my destination.

When I reached the police building I mentally praised myself for wearing sweats. I hastily climbed the steps and burst through the door.

 **SMACK**

I looked up clutching my nose to see the same man as before standing in front of me. I looked at him in disbelief. He turned to see who ran into him only to see me standing their. He looked down at me and smirked.

"You! What are _you_ doing here." I said trying to hide my disbelief of a coincidence that I would run into the same man twice.

"I think the real question is why are you so late." he said smirking even more.

"What... Well I... my bike broke... wait a minute why am I telling you this. Who _are_ you?!" I finished thoroughly confused and flustered.

"Jack Wilson, I transferred here from New York City Police Department." He said still holding his mischievous smirk.

"Why were you at my school then?"

"Well Cambryn your my new partner." he said now fully smiling

I looked up shocked at the man that called himself Jack.

"I got a job here" I stated in disbelief

"Not exactly a job, but I was told that you found the blue eyed snatcher in record time, They were already transferring me, so they decided to send me to teach you how to be a proper detective" he said looking at her impressed

"Really" I exclaimed, " They want me to be a detective, I'm only 15."

"That's why they want me to teach you, your still a kid."

"And what do they see in you?" I glared incredulously. He gave me a taken back look. The glaring was broken though.

"EMERGENCY ON 27th HOSTAGE SITUATION "

"How about we find out" He said, smirking mischievously

He ran out the door and I sighed and turned around and went to go do more paperwork like all the interns do. But he ran back inside. Still jogging he did a circle around me.

"What are you doing come on lets go, hostage situation."

I looked at him with wide eye, He wanted me to go with him to the crime in action, and stop said crime in action?!

"Why are you looking at me like that? _**Come on**_ lets go." He annoyingly persisted grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door.

He let go of my arm and we both hopped in the squad car destination in mind. We raced out of the Police Station sirens blaring.

"You ever gone out in the field before, Cambryn" He asked nonchalantly as we raced down a rode easily going over 80.

"Uhhhhh….. No I'm an intern and I've only gone out when I'm absolutely certain that I can handle the situation by myself. Plus I'm only 15." I said tightly gripping the seat below me as we shapely turned a corner. "you"

"Me? Well Yeah I've been in the field for 10 years now."

"10 years! How old _are_ you." I said giving him a calculative look

"29!" he said hotly "Why? How old did you think I was."

I didn't get to respond as we stopped right before the crime scene.

I looked out the window half blinded by all the lights amazed at the scene before me. I glanced over to him to see that he was already getting out of the car, I hurried after him a little clumsy in the exiting of the motorized transport.

I looked over to Jack to see him beckon me over to him. With and innocently confused look I stumbled over to jack suddenly unable to use my feet correctly. The scene was overwhelming. When I arrived next to Jack he had already taken control of the situation and was yelling order to the uniformed police officer around us. This was different from my normal secluded, and quiet style of working. So many people running around made me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. Sounds felt as though they were amplified throughout the large area now full of flashing lights and many people.

"Cambryn?", as though brought out of a trance, I turned my attention back to Jack.

"Yeah?" I said still dazed by my prior thoughts

"Cambryn, I'm going to need you to go to the back of the building with some of these men here and block of the escape route of the assailant, Can you do that?"

NO, too much responsibility you'll mess up! Were the only things going through my mind at the moment. But despite the thought of doubt I subconsciously answered

"Yes I can"

"Alright you gotta go now, you three go with her, Good luck"

I carefully made my way to the back of the building careful not to make any loud sound to alert the People inside. The back of the building was much less grand than the front. It had a small door at the back with a rusty railing for the crumbling steps. I looked around and sat down on the steps the three men stationing themselves near the door. I let out a long sigh now aware of my boring job. We sat for 3 hour. The sky was now dark, and absolutely nothing has happened.

"I thought this was going to be more exciting with Jack not less" I muttered mostly to myself

One of the men was about to answer my rhetorical statement, BAM a loud gunshot rang throughout the city block

I jumped up ready to run to the sound when The same man who was going to speak stopped me

"Your job is to guard the door **don't** leave." He said with a serious tone and then took off after the other two men to the exciting gunshot.

My excited expression dropped to one of severe annoyance and upset. Guard the door ooooh the _most_ exciting job. I am obviously the best person for the job seeing that I don't have a gun. I let out another long sigh and sat down against the door.

I leaned back thinking of all the things that happened today. BANG

"OWW" I yelped and jumped away from the door "What the…." I stared wide eyed and at man in a brown jacket standing in front me with a menacing look. Time seemed to slow as we both looked at each other and then at the object in between us, it was the gun. Everything tensed. We both lunged towards the weapon, the man was about to reach it when I elbowed him in the chest and quickly snached the gun.

"I got it!" I yelled actually surprised I got the gun. I turned back to the man with the brown jacket to see that he was joined by another man looking equally menacing.

"Give us the gun sweety" A man said with false comfort.

"What, did you only bring one gun?" I said with a smirk of triumph.

The smirk was quickly eradicated as both men started to run after me, I quickly turned around and ran down the alleyway towards the front of the building the men trailing close behind me.

"You're not going to get away." One of them screamed from behind

"Oh god." I muttered as there hands brushed through my hair.

"HELP" I screamed just emerging from the alleyway

All the heads in street turned to look at the desperate cry for help. I caught Jack's eye, when I was tackled to the ground by one of the men chasing me.

"Cambryn!" I heard him yell in a concerned tone.

"Got you." the man said as he tried to pry the gun from my hand, he froze as A police officer triumphantly said " I think we've got you."

"Freeze! Put your hands over your head and get on the ground."

Air reached my lungs as the man who tackled rolled off me and complied to the officer's request. I stood up and brushed off my sweatpants, I sighed when I found they were ripped and my knee was bloody. I smirked and picked up the gun that had flown away from me as I was tackled. I then walked over to where Jack was, beyond the barricade. He rushed over to me looking at me up in down. His hand brushed over my knee.

"Can I have a medical kit over here" Jack shouted

"Jack I'm fine, I don't need a medical kit" I blushed embarrassed by the attention I was getting.

"Cambryn stop being so stoik, you're bleeding everywhere" he said looking down at the speckles of blood dripping down on the pavement.

"I don't see how this" I said gesturing to the blood on the pavement " is everywhere."

Jack however ignored my complaints of being fine, and sat me down on the back of the ambulance. I let out an exasperated sigh and started to examine the gun I was holding, as Jack searched for a medical kit. The gun was a 9x19 mm Walther P99. I gave a small smirk as I was impressed I could identify the gun. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack manhandling my knee.

"Roll up your pant leg, please."

I rolled up my pant leg below my sweat pants there was more than just one bruise there were many, in fact. Jack's eyebrow went up.

"Cambryn this all could not have been from you being tackled." He said with more confusion than concern.

"I…..Uh….." Not sure If I should tell him I fell off my bike, and sure as hell not going to tell him other things. I stumbled around with my words " Well I…. you see….Ummm. I….."

"You what, Cambryn" he said with a stricter tone

"I fell off my bike this morning." I mumbled to the ground

"You what?" he said not being able to hear me.

"I fell off my bike." I said half mumbled so still hard to hear

"You fell off what?" He questioned not being able to hear the last part of my sentance

"My bike!" I all but yelled. My face now red and embarrassed

"Oh….. that would explain it. Must have been a big fall." He laughed at himself as I pouted at the statement. "How did you fall off your bike?" He questioned now with curiosity

I looked up at him hoping to be spared from my humiliation. No eye contact was made though as he was working on cleaning up my knee.

"There was a speed bump for cars and I did not see it. Is my interrogation over?" I all but pleaded

He chuckled and nodded "I'm gonna pour some alcohol on your knee so it does not get infected, Ok?"

I nodded. He poured the alcohol on my wound and I hissed and closed my eyes. He then proceeded to bandage up my knee. After he finished we got back into the squad car.

"Do we have to stay and help or do we just leave?" I asked looking at the people around me.

"Well...it's a school night so you got to go home and rest up!" he stated with elation.

I looked at him and then at the clock. "Wait but it's only 10:30, can we at least wait an hour of two. I mean I'm in no rush to get back to my apartment, and I'm sure you aren't either"  
Jack looked at me with suspicion. He then turned on the car and started to drive. I looked out the window and wondered where we might be headed.

"Where are we going?"I questioned still looking curiously out the window

"To your apartment. Could you tell me where you live?"

My face went pale and dread was in my stomach

"Oh…..Ummm. I uh….Live…...ummm."

"Maybe you went down harder than I thought." Jack said shooting me a concerned and confused look.

Again with the look of concern. Who was this guy, where did he come from? I ignored it focusing on what to tell him. I began to panic, and tried to figure out what to tell him. Should I tell him the truth, and go home and face a punishment. Or should I lie and avoid the pain. I looked at Jack again, he was waiting for my answer.

"I...uh… I live at 461 April avenue." I said in a defeated tone.

He looked at me in confusion. We were about to turn on to the street I lived on when he passed the street and kept going. when he missed the turn I looked at him confused and then said.

"uh…..we missed the road."

"I know" he said looked ahead.

"Where are we going then?" looking to where we might be going.

"To a diner that I found last week" he said now shooting me an excited smile

"A diner?" I questioned again

"Yeah it's really good besides when's the last time you ate 12." he said jokingly

" yesterday morning." I said now thinking about how good a stack of pancakes and waffles would be. " wait" I said "I don't have any money!"

" I was going to pay anyway" he said giving me one of his smirks

He was going to pay? my eyes widened a little surprised someone was paying for _me!_ I looked at him carefully incase he was joking but he looked like he was telling the truth.

"Ok" I said sure that he wasn't pulling my leg. He then gave me a quick smile and sped up the car, I couldn't help but smile too. Somehow I couldn't help but trust this man.

We got to the dinner a few minutes later. I opened the car door and looked at the corner dinner. It was small but not cramped with a wooden bar and old oak tables. It looked to be a very old dinner. I opened the door and was followed by Jack. A women who looked to be as old as the dinner popped her head up from behind the bar.

"Hello Jack, back for a late night binge."

Jack smiled "I've brought a friend this time." he said gesturing to me.

I smiled a little nervous.

"Well, my name is Martha, I'm sure you're hungry what can I get you." The smile never leaving her lips. The smile was warm and welcoming, making me give a shy smile back.

Only about a half second later I responded. "Could I have a stack of pancakes and a hot choco…. umm… Hot chocolate Please?" I looked over to Jack he was probably thinking that a hot chocolate was childish. But for the second time that night he surprised me.

"Oooo I'll have a Hot Chocolate too, and umm…. let's see how about two eggs sunny side up with bacon and hashbrowns." He said smiling wide eyes bright.

Martha just nodded and went to the kitchen which must be in the back. Only a few seconds later an old man came out. "Jack my boy, back again. Oh I see you brought a date." He said giving me a wink

I blinked in surprise and shook my head, that old man had just winked at me and called me Jack's date.

Jack laughed "oh no, John she's not my date _ **.**_ " he said still laughing " She's a junior detective that I'm training, anyway she's way too young." He teased looking at me.

John laughed "They're never too young" he said slapping the ass of the older women.

I looked at him in shock, these old people are very excentric. Jack went over to a booth to sit down and I followed him sitting on the other side of the booth.

"They're great people." he smirked as he watched then go into the kitchen to make the food.

" So I heard that you have a new history teacher" he said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I guess I forgot Mrs. Roberts is not coming back." I explained wondering what my new teacher will look like. I wondered who Mrs. Roberts replacement would be? Wait how did Jack know this? "Jack how did you know that?" I asked an incriminating stare on my face.

" Well I did go to your school, I wanted to know what classes you took to give me a better image of what you know. Of course I was not expecting you to be two years ahead of where the rest of the students your age are." He said I teasing smile of his face.

I blushed " I work hard" I mumbled a little embarrassed he pointed out how young I actually was.

We talked for a bit more our food came we ate and Jack began stories of his old police department, but it eventually grew quite late. I listening to his story trying not to space out. The later it got the less time I could focus. I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 1 in the mourning. Jack smiled at me lightly seeing me check my watch, I blushed embarrassed that I appeared so rude.

"I think it's best that I get you home now, or do you still not want to go home." He said with a light smile.

My eyes hardened and my face darkened. "It's not my "home" I just live there." I pronounced very clearly. Jack face looked surprised but then accepting. He shrugged and then stood up. I stood up as well. We both bid our goodbyes to the older couple and got into the squad car.

" Now I know this isn't my place to pry, but what is the reason you don't want to go to the place you live?" He asked in a soft tone.

He was trying to get her to open up to him. My eyes widened for a second, I was not about to tell this man my life story. I already felt violated for pring into my life thus far. This man knows nothing about me though. He can't no one can. I huffed and looked away.

"I have my reasons."

The rest of the ride was in silence. We drove up to dreary apartment. He stopped the car and I got out.

"Bye" I said half heartedly.

"Cambryn if you ever need help, I'm here." Jack said with another soft smile.

I smiled nervously and nodded eager for him to leave. He waved and started up the car again. I let out a sigh of relief once I saw his car turn the corner. I entered the building and walked up the 6 flights of stairs to get to my apartment. I took a deep breath and listened close to the door. I then took out my key and slowly opened the door. I shut the door and tried to make my way quietly to my bedroom door. I was close to the door when my foot hit a beer bottle that had been discarded on the floor.

"Clank"

"Oh so the bitch is back. Two months I was getting hopeful that you had gotten yourself killed."

My eyes darkened as I held my tongue.

"What no words, no talking back. Too scared to retaliate I know what you did last week you beat up a bunch of my work buddies. They came by to tell me to punish you. So I stayed up for you. Being your guardian provided by the state. I must oblige to punishment."

"You're no guardian." I spat fire in my eyes.

He glared at me and stalked closer to me. He smelled like alcohol, blood, and cigarettes. Suddenly his glare changed to a sinister smile.

"We both know that the only reason you're stuck with me is because you don't have anyone else. You've got no friends, no family. No one wants to be near you. They all hate you." Each sentence was gaining volume. "Hell you're parents died to get away from you!" He was laughing now loud condescending laughter. His laughter stopped and he looked down harshly "I'm the only one you've got! I own you!"

I looked up at him and met his gaze. Somehow he had gotten very close to me. Too close... my sense of safety had been shattered. But I was not going to give up. I spat in his eye. He growled and backhanded me with the beer bottle in his hand. It broke across my face cutting into my flesh. I looked up at him again meeting his gaze. I felt warm blood flowing down my face. I glared at him and his satisfied smile. His hand shot out and grabbed my chin. He turned my head so he could see my cut. He sneered and threw me to the ground. "Maybe this will remind you who the boss is." He then kicked me in the stomach. As soon as he turned around I booked it.

Slamming the door I ran my way down the hallway. I heard a door opening behind me but did not turn as I heard

"Where are you going, you have nowhere to run too!"

I quickly threw open the door to the stairs I did have somewhere to go. I ran down the stairs and out of the building. I ran to the only place I had ever felt safe. I hurried myself to the big wooden doors of the church. I knocked persistently on the door. I felt panicked. I had not spoken to my "guardian" in a long time two months actually. I was doing a good job of avoiding him. I didn't think that our confrontation would be so scaring. His words had actually spoken some truth I was alone. I don't want to alone thought I'm scared to be alone. I started banging on the door harder more warmth steaming down my face. I must be crying. I became more frantic, I looked around wildly. What if he followed me, followed me to drag me back to that hell hole. I didn't realize that the door had opened until I felt strong arms wrap around me. Pulling me inside.

"You're safe now. He can't get you here. Cambryn calm down you're safe."

I relaxed into the strong arms and familiar voice. I then began to sob fully letting into the fear I had just felt. I sobbed clutching his shirt. We were now on the floor. He was holding me tight and whispering in my ear.

"I've got you, no evil can hurt you when I am here."

I cried some more before I let myself be calmed by his words of safety. He pulled me back gently. I looked into the kind eyes of Father William Harventry. He let out a sigh when he got a look at my face.

"Oh child. What you have endured is more than most ever will. Let's get you cleaned up and then put you in bed." I nodded numbly and let him help me up and lead me to the kitchen in the separate building. We walked into the kitchen where he patted the counter. I hopped up and grimaced. Father William sighed and signaled for me to lift up my shirt. When I did he could see a deep purple bruise had already formed. Father William then got out a med kit and began to work on my bloodied cheek and bruised abdomen.

He was almost finished with my cheek when the door opened and a young man came through the door. He looked to be in his late 20's early 30s, he had dark hair with dark blue eyes. Father William looked at him briefly before saying "Must have been a tricky bugger." The man smiled before walking over to where we were in the kitchen. He surveyed me before speaking. His voice was smooth and deep.

"This must be Cambryn." He stated looking at Father William for confirmation. "He talks about you a lot, you know?" He said looking deeply into my eyes. Father William laughed.

"Well I'm going to go get her bed all set, Thomas do you think you could finish patching up Cambryn?"

Thomas's attention was drawn immediately to Father William.

"Yes of Course Father."

Father William Smiled "Now Thomas don't let her fool you, she has bruising on her abdomen, I would also check if there were other injuries, she is prone to not letting on to injury."

Father William laughed as Cambryn Scowled at him "I am not." I muttered. He shook his head and left the room.

Thomas as Father William called him walked over to me and gently grabbed my chin. Father William had already cleaned it so Thomas just put a bandage on it.

"Alright now show me your abdomen," He said with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes but obeyed, lifting up my shift to reveal a deep purple bruise. Thomas's eyes widened and he gently prodded it. I hissed in pain.

"It's hard already, that's one hell of a hit you took." He said gently sending a concerned look at me. "Any other injuries?" he then asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I scraped my knee earlier but that was taken care of," I said a little dejectedly, who was this guy to treat me like a little kid. "Who are you anyway?" I asked unsure of why I felt safe around the total stranger.

"Thomas Rose, I moved here after taking a job offer at the local school." He said observing her reaction. "In fact I start on Monday, it should prove quite exciting."

"Oh, that's nice." Was all I could manage to say. For some reason, I was disappointed by the answer, for some reason I couldn't believe that he was here just for some teaching job.

I yawned and could feel the emotional and physical toll my body had taken in the last 24 hours. It was just then that Father William came back into the room.

"Bryn I've set up everything, you know where to go, I'll have fresh clothes for you in the morning." Jesus this man was my lifesaver, I could feel myself get choked at the generosity that the man always shows and could do nothing more than hug him. He laughed and pat my head "Cambryn know that you are always welcome here and that I love you very much." he said while kissing my head. I let out a strangled sob and nodded my head which was still tucked into his chest. It took me another minute to calm down before I finally headed to my room.

It was always like this with Father William, I would show up more often or not having the shit beat out of me and more often than not emotionally upset. He would each time calm me down patch me up and send me to bed, all without asking questions as to what happened, for which I was grateful. I made it to my room and peeled back the covers. Exhausted I feel right to sleep. 


End file.
